


Umbrella

by Nikicchii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikicchii/pseuds/Nikicchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean and Marco are arguing about an umbrella being manly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> a short Jeanmarco drabble I wrote a long time ago. And when i say short, I mean really short. Kinda lame too.

”Umbrellas aren’t manly!” Despite that being said, he kept playing with it. Twirling it around making it accidentally hit his face. the freckled boy simply laughed at the other. “It is manly! It protects you from the rain! What’s manlier than that!”

"Me?" The blonde countered, a smile creeping on his face.  
“Yeah right. Says the guy who screams whenever they encountered a zombie.”

"Marco, that’s rude man. I’m actually hurt." He gave a pained faced and placed his hand into his chest as if to emphasize his expression. Marco laughed again. although in this kind situation, they still managed to laugh and joke around.

“At least I don’t scream like a girl.”  
“I don’t scream like a girl.”

“I didn't really mean you.” He said, sticking out his tongue making them both laugh.  
Despite the laughter filling the air, they were cautious about their surroundings. They just happen to find a safe (near to safe) and isolated place.

"Are we just goi—" Jean stopped mid sentence, he wasn't expecting one of those things to appear  
"Marco. Come here. Please." His words were quick but shaky  
“Jean? What’s wrong?” Marco asked, attempting to turn around.  
“Don’t! D-Don’t look back.. Just… Just come here. Please.” He said, gripping on the only possible weapon he had within reach, the umbrella.  
Marco nodded, finally understanding the situation, slowly going over to Jean.

“Marco duck.” His grip on the umbrella became tighter as he gets into a fighting position.  
“Huh?”  
“Marco! I said duck!” he warned before hitting the zombie. Hard. He made sure it wasn't moving anymore, then gave Marco a tight hug. Suddenly, Jean hears chuckling  
“W-what are you laughing at?!”  
“I told you umbrellas were manly.”


End file.
